


Halloween

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Halloween, M/M, Sick Character, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her little brother is sick, it's up to five year old Mikoto Uchiha to go on an adventure and bring back treasure fit for kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 902
> 
> Setting: Modern AU. Married ItaNaru with twins.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Naruto asked gently as he sat on his son's bed, pressing his hand against a flushed forehead. He got a groan in response and sighed.

Minato had come home from school early after throwing up in the middle of his kindergarten class. He'd been in and out of sleep since and Naruto was beginning to worry. His little angel was feeling extra miserable because now he couldn't go trick or treating with his twin sister, Mikoto, who was in another room putting on her costume with Itachi.

The twins were supposed to be going as co-pirate captains (one-hundred percent Mikoto's idea), but there was no way Naruto was going to allow his sick son to go out in the cold fall evening. Naruto's heart nearly broke into pieces as Minato let out a pitiful whimper.

"Daddy will go make some soup, okay?" he said while pressing a gentle kiss to his son's cheek. He got up from the bed and exited the room after checking to make sure the little boy would be alright for a few minutes.

In the kitchen, Naruto rummaged through the cabinets pulling out supplies for chicken noodle soup. The sound of running footsteps made him give a small smile before he frowned at the single can of soup in his hand. 'Note to self: buy more chicken noodle soup,' he thought. 'While we're at it, buy more pasta and tomato sauce.'

"Arrrgh! Gimme all yer treasure!" the childlike exclamation came from the kitchen entrance. Naruto turned and smiled at his daughter.

Mikoto was dressed like a pirate complete with an eye patch and feathered hat. Her black hair was all over the place, but Naruto was sure it was like that on purpose. He noticed his husband strolling in, defeated, after his daughter giving a weak "aye" in agreement. Poor Itachi, had been forced into an eye patch and pirates hook.

"Oh no! Pirates have come to steal my treasure!" Naruto joked as he made a show of shielding trying to protect the soup can in his hands. Mikoto rushed to try to take the "treasure," but was failing because she was too short. With a pout and huff she gave up and instead went to berate her other father that he was a terrible pirate and that he would have to walk the plank if he didn't "fix his un-savvy attitude." Maybe they shouldn't have gone on that pirate ride at the amusement park. 'Oh well, too late now.'

"Where's my partner? I can't go treasure huntin' without me first mate!"

"Minato's still sick, sweet pea, he won't be able to go treasure hunting tonight," he explained as gently as he could. Mikoto looked uncharacteristically thoughtful for a moment before a look of realization crossed her face.

"It was the voodoo witch wasn't it?" she asked angrily. "I told that wench that me mate wasn't available to play house. I bet she put a curse on him."

Naruto released an exasperated sigh, but didn't bother to dispute Mikoto's deduction. His daughter was more like himself than he really wanted to admit.

"Right, a curse," he agreed. "and it will take twice as much treasure to cure it."

"Twice as much treasure? So, if I get two pumpkins of treasure, I can cure my first mate of his curse?"

Naruto nodded sagely and in reply he got a thousand watt smile that had his heart warming to near unbearable levels at the cuteness. Mikoto rushed off out of the kitchen, more likely to get another pumpkin, dragging her "crew" with her.

He set to work preparing the soup and by the time it was done, Mikoto and Itachi were back with two pumpkins and preparing to leave for their "adventure." Naruto took extra care in pouring the steaming soup into a bowl and placing the bowl onto a tray. He added some crackers to the tray as well as some medicine and a thermometer to take up to his sick son with the soup.

"To explore the seven seas, fight dangerous krakens and find lots of pretty treasure! One for all and all for one! Solve the curse on me first mate! Lower the sails, we be settin' off now!"

Naruto smiled as he exited the kitchen with the tray and saw the two of them putting on their shoes.

"Make sure you take pictures of everyone, okay?" he said before kissing Itachi chastely on the lips. At the raven's reluctant nod, he smiled brightly. "Have fun and stay safe."

The two departed and Naruto laughed at Mikoto's continuous pirate monologue as they left.

He turned and headed towards the stairs, humming a Halloween tune as he went. His own pirate jacket fluttering as he did.


End file.
